Always Together?
by Ms. Rein
Summary: Warning: Character death. The real life of Draco Malfoy. He'd give his life for Pansy. Even if he doesn't love her that way. She'd kill his father if she had the chance.


Draco Malfoy sat in a corner of darkness a hand raised to his pale lips. His silver eyes were bloodshot and traced with agony. A scar was patched across his left eyes, his lip trembling, bleeding.

He heard the soft snores of the children sleeping around him. He winced at the pain as his fathers voice came to his ear. "Tomorrow you will go to breakfast early." Draco nodded, knowing that his father could not see him.

He wanted to know why. He'd wanted to know why his entire life. His eyes widened as a loud crashing sound burst his eardrums. His father was punishing him. He hadn't bothered a Weasly.

His father would scream. Louder and louder. Suddenly the noise left his ear and he felt a searing pain on his cheek. Now came the fighting, magical of course. The crimson blood dripped off his cheek and onto his lap.

A hand gripped his shoulder. He turned fiercely around. Had his father come to kill him?

"No father! I'm sorry! I promise I'll beat myself next time, just please.." He held his head in pain and looked up to see Pansy Parkinson staring down at his huddled body in the moonlight.

"Draco.." She whispered. "You can't keep letting him do this." She had known for a while about Draco's secret. It was the thing she held closest to her heart. Even if he didn't have the same feelings for her.

"P-Parkinson?" He asked as if he couldn't see. She touched his eyes. "Close them." She said quietly.

He obeyed immediately as if a robot, shuddering. This was how he really was. Tortured by day, a bit free by night. "Don't speak so loudly. He'll hear you." Draco cried seriously.

She shook her head in disbelief. This was how afraid his father had him. She'd never cared for people before, she rather just liked to hate them. But she loved Draco. Unconditionally.

He smiled weakly at her. "Leave me." He whispered. "Draco when you were under the sorting hat.." She said trailing off.

"What?" He demanded. He got a little out of order and was hardly organized but if you paid close attention, he was kind. The only reason she hadn't told Dumbledore yet was because of Draco.

His face seemed so pained as he told her not to. Pleaded on his hands and knees, he did. "Why did you get placed in Slytherin?" She asked quietly. He nodded as if he understood.

"I begged the hat to. Hufflepuffs make me sick and Gryffindors are snobby. Think they're so loyal." Pansy laughed through small tears at his weakness. His body bared more scars then she'd ever seen.

He fell to the ground suddenly. His hair falling in his eyes. Pansy got up and walked away. This was how it usually was. He needed to pass out. Rest for a while. As long as possible at least.

All of the Slytherins knew about his condition and this was why they went along with what he did. They're parents were mostly Death Eaters as well and his father was boss. They also had all grown to care for the poor boy.

Unbeknownst to everyone else in the school. Draco lay in a pile on the floor in the Slytherin common room. It pained him to sleep in bed and his stomach was rather revolted this night. He was being punished.

Blood dripped off from his chin and tears fell from his eyes. He didn't realize though. He was close to blind. One of his fellow Slytherins would point out who was who in the hall to help. Offer to do his homework, thought he often refused.

Little did he know Ron and Harry were making their way up to the common room at that moment. They'd figured out the password and we trying to push Draco into telling them what Voldemort were to do next.

"Don't fall asleep you dolt! I STILL HAVEN'T TOLD YOU WHAT YOU ARE TO DO TOMORROW!" Draco shot up in a bolt, and coughed a bit of blood into his hands.

His father's voice was unbelievably loud in his ears. Ron and Harry burst through the door and Draco fell to the ground pretending to sleep. "Is anyone in the room?" His father asked. "Everyone's left.." Draco lied into the communicator.

Harry glanced about the room, Ron as well until their eyes fell on Draco. They laughed at the back of him. He looked like a frightened baby from the back in his position.

They walked over to him and bent down, still laughing. "Something wrong Malfoy?" Harry asked shortly. Ron smirked smugly. They'd finally caught him at the worst moment. They couldn't find out.

Oh no father would beat him. He wiped his bloody cheek along a green pillow hoping they hadn't seen it. "What do you mean no one's in there? I can hear voices." Draco shook his head. "No one." He whispered.

His father went off to bed. Dreaming of the day Voldemort would rise and Draco fall. Death. His grey orbs blinked up at Potter and Weasly. What sort of insulting thing could he say? Crap. "Are you two out on a date?"

He said with a snort, "Would have expected so much from you." Ron looked at him like he was insane as Harry fought the urge to punch him. "You're the one lying on the floor like a puppy." Ron commented with a wry smile.

The searing pain came again and he clenched his fists to hold anger back. Why did they have to get back at him now? When he was most weak, most free. "Run back along and get shagging. I know the sight of me might have you turned on Weasly but I'm straight. Thanks."

He forced a smile to crack upon his face. Next thing he knew both Potter and Weasly were socking him in the face and stomach. He collapsed. "What an effing weakling.." Ron trailed off. Someone had entered the room.

A pale, jagged Pansy ran over to Draco almost yelping at the sight. She out her hands around him and pulled him close. "What have you done?" She whispered. Rona and Harry blinked at her.

"Stop pining over him and get a life." Harry said with a sniff. "We socked him twice and he's almost passing out. Dramatic git." Ron added. Pansy felt tears burn in her eyes. Her pale fingers traced the blood that started to drip from his cheek.

"Damn you Lucius. Damn you!" She cried. The two boys looked at her as if she was insane. "What the hell?" They said in unison. Her hand was raised and she meant to slap both of them but a hand caught her arm. Draco.

He looked up at her with mussed hair and a weak smile. "It's alright Pansy. They don't understand, let them be without it. They don't deserve punishment." She looked down at him with narrowed eyes.

"Oh so you do? They practically killed you now that Lucius has gone and cruciated(I know it's not a real word-ish curse or whatever. It's the crucio curse.) you!" Her voice was rising with temper. Once again the boys were flabbergasted.

"Are you both bloody mad?" Ron said with a frightened face. "Don't make me slap you!" Pansy roared. "Trust me when I say it'll hurt, boy." His eyelashes flew up and down and he looked her over. Stiff hand like white wood.

Harry and he gulped together. "WHO THE HELL IS THERE?" Came his father's voice. The echo so loud Harry could hear it. "I, uh, I uh, don't know. Just some slytherins. Pansy's here." He said finally.

Ron blinked, why was Malfoy saying anything about them? Wouldn't he have ratted them out by now? Especially in his weakened position. Why was his father talking to him and why could Ron hear it? Questions.

Harry paused. "Just what is going on here?" A sound vibrated in the room and Draco groaned flipping over on his stomach. Words printed across his forehead. Ron grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him away.

"I think this room is making us see things. Damn Malfoy must've put a curse on it. Never trust him. Ever." He pulled an agreeing Harry out of the door and down the corridor. Pansy looked at Draco with disbelief.

"Did you hear them?" Draco whispered. "Why can't I just be Draco? Not the one they know. The one without Malfoy attached to the end of his name." Pansy's eyes watered. "You are Draco. To me."

Blood spilled from Draco's mouth and Pansy turned away unable to watch. "Make it stop." She commanded. "Throw the earpiece down and run. We can go together." Draco nodded. "I'll die first. You know that." She laughed bitterly. "That man will never get what he deserves.

The dementor's kiss wouldn't even be enough. He'll rot in hell." Her eyes were dark with anger. Draco's hand touched her hand. Both pale in the sliver of moonlight peeking in from the mirror. She glanced down at him.

A soft smile was splattered across his bottom face. White lips. Blood everywhere. Hadn't he had enough of this slow murder? She wrapped her hand around his tightly. "I'll always be with you Draco. I'll always be on your side."

He nodded weakly, eyebrows lowering in thought. "I do love you pansy. Just not in the way you love me. But I love you more then anything because you're all I've ever known. Sappy for me, I know. Me Draco Malfoy sitting hear telling you he loves you."

A tear ran down her cheek. "I love you, too." Draco nodded. "Tell Dumbledore, Voldemort's planning to sabotage Hogworts, tell him Voldemort's going to take advantage of another Weasly. Don't know who."

His words were growing shorter by moment. "Tell Potter and Weasly I'm sorry. They never knew me. Never will." Pansy blinked. "What are you trying to say Draco?"

"I'll always be here with you, Pansy. I love this world. I hate my father. He's destroying everything." He swallowed and continued. "I can't take it anymore." She tried to figure out what it was he meant.

His eyelashes fluttered. "I want.." Breath. "You to remember Pansy." Her eyes grew wide. "Remember what?" He huffed out smaller breaths.

"Just promise me you'll remember!" He cried out. She nodded. "Run away and hide on May 13th, don't look back when you leave, wait for no one. Go anywhere but Hogworts." He repeated. "Anywhere but Hogworts. She nodded.

"Why can't you just tell me again on may 13th, we'll go together Draco. We'll always be together."

The smile never left his face as blood poured from his mouth. "Remember." The boy stood up, confidently and ripped the communicator straight from his ear.

Pansy gasped. He fell down again. Life left his body but words spilled out.

"I'll never leave you, Pansy." Blood was everywhere. It was pure murder. As everything that had happened processed in Pansy's brain she didn't cry or sob. She smiled. "I'll kill you Lucius."

She grasped Draco's cold hand and smiled. "Won't the little Gryffindors be so happy to know? Won't they be happy to know? My Draco Malfoy's dead." She laughed bitterly. "Died for the sake of Harry Potter and he can never be repaid."

She burst out of the common room holding Draco's limp, tiny body. She rushed down the pitch-black hall, ignoring peeves. She smiled and laughed and she held the dead one close. She kicked the fat lady and cried for her to open the door.

Seeing Draco she did. The Gryffindors were awake. All of them. Each turned around and blinked at her with wide eyes. Potter looked shocked. Weasly scared. Pansy smiled. "Do you see what six years of torture have brought for him?"

They stared at her. She grinned. "Thank you for killing my Draco." The bitterness in her voice was unmistakable. "Thank you for being deceived. Look what nice work you've done." Malicious. Her voice was Malicious. She ran out of the room.

Ran on and on for what seemed like forever before she reached a halt at a dark room. The room of requirement. When she entered it was nothing but dark. That was what she needed what she wanted. She began to sob over his body, weariness and misery pouring from her like Draco's blood. Her yes were raw and red.

"You've never been with me Draco. Don't make promises you can't keep." She said. She cried. She sobbed. She wailed. She screamed. She screeched. She loved. She hated. She was.

"If you don't keep your promise, neither will I. On May 13th it will be me who kills Lucius Malfoy." She smiled.

"Then, I will never run from you Draco. I won't be afraid. Even of death. Knowing that Lucius is dead. Will be far from enough to make me happy."

Tears.

"But not happier then when I'm with you. Oh no Draco. You can never be replaced."

Sorry about this. It's not very good. I was feeling _extremely _angsty tonight so I wrote this. There might be a sequel but it depends on how many reviews I get. One can hope, ne-

I wanted to show the real Draco Malfoy. How I sort of envisioned him. I like how he died for everyone. He should be noble. Sexy git.


End file.
